


perception

by revolutionaries



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Megane!Izaya, ketsu is ruining me so here is some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionaries/pseuds/revolutionaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is hiding something. Shizuo is determined to find out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perception

It's been just a couple of months since two of Ikebukuro's strongest put the tentative label of "dating" on their relationship and yet those two months to Shizuo feel like both an eternity and a fleeting moment all at once. The revelation that it's been almost a decade since they first met in high school and his vow to murder Izaya in every way one could possibly be murdered was admittedly a shock to him. It feels like it was just yesterday he was high-tailing it down the streets after Izaya in his tattered Raijin uniform. And yet at the same time it feels like they've been in this casual routine of lazy bickering and quiet evenings for years.

Some things, Shizuo supposes, just become habit too fast to realise it.

It's been two months of dating and one month since Shizuo has felt comfortable letting himself into Izaya's apartment without texting beforehand to let him know he's coming. He spends most of his time here, preferring the wide-open spaces of the penthouse and the sprawling view of Shinjuku from the window to his own cramped little flat in Ikebukuro. Izaya has definitely noticed that he keeps leaving bits and pieces here to lighten up the _greyness_ of it all, mostly because he continually complains about Shizuo's brightly coloured possessions ruining his monochrome aesthetic. But still, Izaya never seems to find the motivation to change what additions Shizuo makes.

One month since Shizuo has started to feel truly comfortable here and he's begun to notice something strange. At first he doesn't give it much consideration but as it's become a regular fixture of his routine, his interest has been piqued. Without fail, every time he lets himself into the flat and calls out to announce his arrival there's a small clattering noise and then he'll round the corner to find Izaya looking mildly guilty but pretending to focus on his work.

That was the first thing that alerted him that something definitely wasn't right. Izaya never looks _guilty_. Not when he played his suicide games with teenage girls and certainly not when he managed to royally screw up someone's life with only the click of a button. He didn't even think Izaya knew what guilt _was_.

What could Izaya have done that was bad enough for him to have such an uncomfortable expression plastered across his face? Shizuo's mind leapt to all the worst conclusions – he'd finally ruined that poor blonde kid's life beyond repair, he'd majorly screwed over that yakuza executive he's always hanging around, oh, fuck, what if he'd murdered that blue-haired shark kid who's always glaring at him any time he passes by?

But, as he discovers one Thursday afternoon when he lets himself quietly into Izaya's apartment, it's none of these things. No, what Izaya has been hiding from him is something so silly and trivial and so _Izaya_ that it makes Shizuo's heart constrict in a way that isn't wholly unpleasant.

Namie isn't in today. He vaguely recalls Izaya saying something about her taking a week off to "attempt to romance that boring brother of hers, what a vile woman she is" while smiling as though there was nothing in the world more fascinating than his secretary's… odd interests. There should be nobody in but Izaya, so he makes his way down the hallway as quietly as he can, wondering if today is the day he can finally catch him in the act.

Shizuo silently rounds the corner into the space where Izaya works and _– there it is_. He's almost in shock over it because he's never seen anything quite like it. Izaya, at his desk as usual, looking up with such an expression of shock written across his face that it's _cute_ , God help him, and perched on his nose is a pair of thick-rimmed black glasses. Izaya – the man who constantly boasts that he's the peak of physical perfection – wears glasses.

This might be the best day of Shizuo's life.

"Shizu-chan," says Izaya, whipping the glasses off his face at the speed of light and shoving them across the desk as if that will make them any less visible. "What are you doing back so early? Don't you—mmph—"

In seconds, Shizuo has crossed the room and pressed his lips firmly onto Izaya's.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," he says nonchalantly as he pulls away.

"I _don't_ ," says Izaya, scowling. "It's just—"

"Oh yeah, Izaya- _kun_?" Shizuo is probably having far too much fun with this. "Then what are these?" In a flash, the glasses are in Shizuo's grasp.

Izaya's eyes narrow dangerously. "Give them back."

"Why? If you don't need them, then—"

"What are you, _twelve_ —" Izaya lunges forward but for once Shizuo is faster, stepping back and holding the glasses aloft.

"I like them." He grins, strikingly like the smirk Izaya always wears. "You look cute in them."

"I am not _cute_." Izaya flails. "I'm dangerous! People are scared of me! Give them _back_!" He stretches but even on his tiptoes with his fingers outstretched he isn't able to compete with Shizuo's height.

"Cute," repeats Shizuo, and doesn't lower his arm.

Accepting his defeat, Izaya huffs and throws himself back onto his swivel chair. "I hate you, stupid brute."

"Mm," he replies, unaffected. He knows the calmer he remains the more annoyed Izaya will become, and an annoyed Izaya is an extremely entertaining one. "Put them on."

Izaya raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "No."

"Then I'll put them on you," says Shizuo, and moves forward.

Izaya scoots his chair backwards. "Touch me and I'll kill you."

"That a threat?" He takes a step closer.

"A promise," Izaya bites out. His eyes dart around, scanning over his desk. When he finally notices his knife sitting innocently on the coffee table his eyebrows knit together in frustration.

Shizuo grins. "I always tell you not to play with your knife on the couch." Izaya's gaze lingers on it for a moment longer before his eyes move back to Shizuo who has somehow managed to get even closer in the last millisecond. "It's bad manners."

"A monster lecturing me on manners," he says, and it comes out less scathingly than Shizuo thinks it's meant to. Izaya continues pushing himself and the chair back further until the gentle thud lets him know he's hit the window. "How ironic."

Shizuo shrugs. "It's okay. I think your bad manners are adorable."

Izaya's face reddens. "You really are less intelligent than a single-celled organism, aren't you? Why are you being so disgusti—"

Shizuo moves too fast for Izaya to avoid this time, using one hand to pin Izaya's shoulder and the other to slip the glasses onto his face before he can wriggle out of his grasp. He takes a step back to admire his handwork. "See, was that so hard?"

Izaya glares up at him. "I really will kill you and nobody will ever find your body," he promises, but it's difficult for Shizuo to take him seriously when his cheeks are still slightly flushed and his arms are crossed tightly like a child who didn't get his own way. With glasses, the sharpness of his features is softened, rounded out. The black rims draw attention away from the darkness beneath his eyes, making him finally look the twenty one that he claims to be.

Oh, no. Shizuo is smitten. Much, much more than he has any right to be. Fuck. He is fucked.

"You're making a stupid face again, Shizu-cha—" Izaya starts, before Shizuo has bent down and kissed him again, lips moving gently against his. The frames of the glasses bump against his cheek and Izaya makes a sound of annoyance. "I'll take them off," he says against Shizuo, the words coming out muffled.

"No," says Shizuo, drawing back a little. "Hold on, just—" He kisses Izaya again, his hand working its way into his dark hair.

"Shizu-chan," says Izaya, high-voiced and fumbling as he pushes his glasses back up his nose. "If you don't take that dumb smile off your face right now I'm going to get my knife and remove it myself."

Shizuo just laughs and gently shoves the chair against the window, reminding Izaya that he's trapped. "You're on, flea."

Izaya huffs and glances away. "Well, if you're not going to let me past you then you might as well make yourself useful and make out with me."

Shizuo is all too eager to oblige. Izaya mumbles something under his breath that is probably meant to be an insult.

The glasses stay on.


End file.
